Lo Siento
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Centrado cuando capturaron a Elright: desde el capítulo 11 de GI hasta el 14 "Lo siento… Lo siento por haberte dejado, lo siento por haber sido débil… Y… Si he de morir en ésta guerra… Lo siento, por jamás haberte dicho que te amo… Te amo" Otro Seright


_**Título: Lo Siento**_

_**Pairing: Seright – ElrightXSerena**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Angustia/Romance/Drama/Hurt/Confort**_

_**Palabras: 4700 (Y yo quería que fuese un drabble XP)**_

_**Páginas: 20 (Más páginas que nunca)**_

_**Summary: Centrado cuando capturaron a Elright: desde el capítulo 11 de GI hasta el 14 "Lo siento… Lo siento por haberte dejado, lo siento por haber sido débil… Y… Si he de morir en ésta guerra… Lo siento, por jamás haberte dicho que te amo… Te amo"**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**Advertencia: Posibles spoilers del capítulo 11 de GI**_

_**Aclaración: Ya que es un fanfic Seright, van a haber escenas Seright inventadas por mí ^^, pero básicamente se centra en la estadía de Elright cuando fue capturado, o al menos, lo que yo imaginé ya que dicen que fue torturado T-T**_

* * *

_**.-LO SIENTO-.**_

No puedo creer lo que está pasando, no es justo, para nada lo es, nosotros jamás hemos peleado con los Bakugan a menos que sea por diversión… Pero ahora… El ver a los Bakugan heridos y siendo utilizados por nosotros… Me causa un gran asco. Miro enojado una vez más a los malditos Gundalianos que tenemos al frente, peleando contra ellos. Vuelvo a repetir que no es justo. ¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros? ¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?… Mi maestro de seguro y debe estarse retorciendo en su tumba al ver cómo he caído tan bajo al no poder cumplir con mi promesa… Proteger a Neathia y, más que a nadie, a su hija mayor… Serena…

Lo siguiente fue como una película que pasaba rápidamente por mi cabeza: El fuego cruzado entre nuestros Bakugan continuaba, niños humanos peleaban del lado de Gundalia, Linus se me acercó, le dije que le llevara el elemento a la princesa Fabia, él se fue, los Gundalianos nos seguían atacando, una explosión causó que fijara mi vistan en Airzel que se me apareció, rogué porque Linus se apresurara, y después todo se oscureció. Abrí los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada, otra vez los recuerdos de ese día no me dejan tranquilo, pero cómo hacerlo si ese día me sentí tan inútil.

Apreté los puños con fuerza pensando cómo es que fui capaz de permitir que me capturaran, muy buen ejemplo el que di como capitán de los caballeros del castillo. Cuando por fin logré calmarme, miré el techo pensando que les defraudé a todos: a mi maestro, a Linus, a mis compañeros… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? No lo sé, siento que ya perdí mi cordura aunque aún no ha sido así, y solo por haber fallado. He empezado a sentir que me voy a volver loco si sigo aquí encerrado, pero no sé por qué no he sucumbido en la locura. Aunque falte mucho o poco como para que pierda completamente mi cordura, debo mantenerme serio, frío, impenetrable, tan solo para que no descubran en dónde está el elemento.

Suspiro de nuevo, por milésima vez desde que he estado aquí, mirando el techo ¿Qué tan bajo hemos caído los Neathianos al usar a los Bakugan como armas? Es lo que estuve pensando desde hacía bastante tiempo cuando me trajeron a éste maldito lugar, cada vez que veía a los Bakugan en el campo de batalla sentía pudor y asco, y en cuanto llegaba a casa no hacía otra cosa que no fuera gritar y llorar. Siempre sentí asco y miedo hacia las muertes, y durante la guerra que estábamos atravesando, eso era lo que había: muertes, ya sean de amigos cercanos a completos desconocidos. Pero en el campo de batalla todo es igual. ¿Qué diferencia había ahora entre nosotros y ellos? Eso también me lo preguntaba bastante, y es que no había ninguna diferencia, no después de que tratamos a los Bakugan como armas desde que ésta guerra comenzó…

… _Ver la desilusión en los ojos de mi amigo y compañero Raptorix fue una completa tortura…_

Ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que me ocurra, porque sé que moriré como un maldito traidor, traidor por no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz como para dejar de pelear en el campo de batalla, solo para no seguir viendo a Raptorix a los ojos… Pero, por lo menos, sacaré algo bueno de morir, ya que no lo volveré a ver a los ojos, de hecho, no lo volveré a ver nunca más. Noto cómo entran Kazarina, Airzel y dos soldados Gundalianos, no muestro ni un solo gesto en mi rostro, ya sea de odio y molestia o de mi típica arrogancia y sarcasmo.

-¿Disfrutando de tu estadía Elright? –

Aún y cuando odié el claro sarcasmo en las palabras de Airzel, ni siquiera me inmuté ya que sabía a la perfección a qué venían ya que Kazarina estaba con él y con los otros soldados. Solo bajé la mirada sin decir nada, por más que fuese a morir, jamás diré nada, eso significaría traición y yo le seré fiel a mi hogar hasta la muerte, ese es mi deber como caballero del castillo.

-Dejémonos de rodeos, ¿En dónde está el elemento? –

No dije nada, solo cerré los ojos esperando a que se fueran, sentí un golpe en mi mejilla y también sentí un hilillo de sangre brotando de mi boca-Responde basura Neathiana –

Después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, y de tantos golpes recibidos, dije algo:-No lo sé…-Mi voz sonaba terriblemente ronca y ahogada.

-No digas que no sabes…-Airzel me tomó por el cuello haciendo que lo encarara-Nos lo vas a decir por las buenas o por las malas, tú escoges Elright –

No dije nada, no puse ninguna expresión en mi rostro, jamás hablaría, jamás, y mucho menos si es para ayudar a los Gundalianos-Así que no vas a hablar, ¿Eh?…-Kazarina sonrió de forma maligna, no sé por qué esto no me va a gustar-Me pregunto cómo se ve un Raptorix Haos desde adentro –

Aún y cuando tenía mi rostro imperturbable, por dentro el miedo me carcomía, Raptorix es más que mi compañero, es mi mejor amigo, solté el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estuve conteniendo, ellos _**no**_ tenían a Raptorix, no podían tenerlo, él estaba en Neathia; entonces, sin poder soportarlo más, y a juzgar por las sonrisas que pusieron me veía asustado, fue cuando grité:-¡Déjenlo! –

-¿Ayudarás? –

¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Salvar a mi compañero o salvar mi hogar? ¿Qué decisión tomo? Apreté los puños con la respiración agitada-No… No ayudaré… –

-¿Aunque eso signifique salvar a tu compañero? –

-Reptorix jamás me lo perdonaría –

Mentí, dije lo contrario a lo que quería decir, pero qué podía hacer, escogí salvar mi hogar. Cerré los ojos con pesar pensando cómo se sentiría Raptorix: ¿Traicionado? ¿Herido? ¿Molesto? Volví a apretar los puños enojado, espero que puedas perdonarme Raptorix, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero espero que al menos nos veamos en otra vida amigo mío. Volvía a sentir un golpe en mi mejilla, ya empezaba mi tormento, porque empezaré a ser torturado, de nuevo, de todas las maneras posibles, esto es la guerra, no podría ser de otra forma después de todo, pero creo que me lo merezco. Kazarina se para frente a mí y me mira a los ojos, noto cómo esa sonrisa en su rostro se tuerce más y sus ojos empiezan a brillar de dorado, luego todo se oscureció…

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿En dónde es…?… Toy… No… No esto no puede ser… Acerqué mi mano temblorosa a la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, todo está iluminado, esa es una buena señal, sigo caminando por los pasillos y llego a la cocina, suspiré de alivio al ver que allí está mi madre._

_-Elright… ¿Llegaste tan temprano? –_

_-S-sí…-Estoy sorprendido, muy sorprendido._

_Se arrodilló frente a mí y posó su mano sobre mi frente-¿Estás bien hijo?, te vez algo pálido-Siempre con esa sonrisa tan cálida._

_-Sí, estoy bien…-Sin poder aguantarlo más, la abrazo fuertemente y empiezo a llorar._

_Mi madre sigue igual que antes: su cabello rosa hasta la cintura, ojos morados y su piel lavanda. Cómo la extrañaba. Extrañaba que me abrazara, que me besara en la frente, que me sonriera, la extrañaba demasiado. Alguien se arrodilla a mi lado y me alborota el cabello, sé quién es, lo sé a la perfección._

_-Vamos hijo no llores-Es mi padre, alcé la mirada y le vi, siempre he sido igual que él exceptuando por mis ojos, todo el mundo me lo decía, los ojos de mi madre pero una copia de mi padre: cabello verde lacio hasta los hombros, ojos azules y piel azulada-violácea; sí, yo era la copia de mi padre-Ven, cierta personita quiere verte –_

_Cierta personita era mi hermana Hell de tres años, al igual que yo era la copia de papá exceptuando por los ojos, ella era la copia de mamá con la misma excepción que yo: cabello rosa lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules y piel lavanda. La extrañaba bastante a ella también, y pude suponer que para ella fue igual, ya que en cuanto me vio se lanzó a mis brazos._

_-¡Hermano mayor, ¿En dónde estabas?, siempre con Jin!-Me recriminaba por eso._

_-Sí…-Noté cómo escondía el rostro tras su cabello._

_-¿Por qué?…-Alzó la mirada y la vi bañada en sangre-¡POR QUÉ NOS DEJASTE! –_

_Me alejé rápidamente de ella y noté cómo todo se oscurecía, mientras que, atrás de mí, vi los cadáveres de mis padres, grité y lloré como un condenado cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué de nuevo? Sabía que tenía que pasar, pero solo quería que se quedaran conmigo._

_***¿Listo para hablar Elright?***_

_¿Por qué me tocaba sufrir de ésta forma? ¿Por qué me enseñan esto?-¡PAPÁ… MAMÁ… POR QUÉ SE FUERON! –_

_***¿Quieres dejar de sufrir?, pues dinos en dónde está el elemento***_

-¡DÉJAME, NO ME SIGAS MOSTRANDO ESTO, DÉJAME YA! –

_-¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDEN QUE JAMÁS HABLARÉ?… NO METAN ÉSTA MALDITA PESADILLA EN MEDIO! –_

_Sé que en la guerra todo se vale, pero esta maldita pesadilla no tiene nada que ver con ganar…_

-¡DETENTE! –

_-Elright…-Miré por sobre mi hombro a Serena, a mi Serena._

_-¿Q-qué? –_

_-¿Estás bien?-Me sonrió cálidamente, pero yo inmediatamente me alejé._

_-No quiero… No quiero que tú también te pongas en mi contra…-Empecé a llorar, no quería que ella, la chica que me protegió cuando llegué a su casa con su padre, la chica que me ayudó a seguir adelante a pesar de lo que ocurrió con mi familia, la chica que me ayudó a alejar esos fantasmas que me atormentaban, la única persona, o mejor dicho chica, a quien más he amado… La chica de la que me enamoré… También fuese parte de esa pesadilla-No quiero… Que me empieces a odiar… –_

_-Pues es muy tarde… Dejaste morir a mi padre…-Me decía de una manera tan fría e impropia de ella._

_-¡Cállate! –_

_-¡No lo haré, pudiste avisar para llamar a un doctor, pero solo te quedaste mirando el cadáver de mi padre sin hacer nada! –_

-¡CÁLLATE! –

_No puedo creer que ella me hable así, pero tiene razón, dejé morir a mi maestro, vi cómo moría frente a mis ojos y yo no hacía nada. Maldigo el día en que llegué a su casa. Maldigo el día en que su padre me tomó como alumno. Maldigo el día en que dejé que mi familia muriera. Maldigo el día en que permití que mi amigo, aquel que fue como mi hermano, Jin, muriera a manos de ésta bruja._

-¡DÉJAME YA!-Grité a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y sujetándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Entonces dinos dónde está el elemento-Escuché que me decía Kazarina al oído.

Siento que me hiperventilo, no puedo respirar, no quiero seguir viendo éstas escenas que vi anteriormente… No… No quiero que todo se repita de nuevo. Todas las escenas se detuvieron inmediatamente, me sentía cansado mentalmente, considerando que tuve que resistir ésta tortura mental de parte de Kazarina… Pero no puedo más… Simplemente me dejé caer al suelo como peso muerto, mi vista nublándose y mis ojos cristalizados debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a desbordarse de mis ojos. ¿Por qué a mí me tuvo que pasar esto? No lo entiendo, ¿Qué hice mal? No quiero seguir, quiero que todo acabe, porque el ver a apenas unos niños como Linus en medio de esto, hace que se me parta el alma. Las lágrimas siguen desbordándose de mis ojos y, dejando todo de lado, me dejo caer en la inconsciencia escuchando, por última vez durante el día o noche – en éstos momento ni siquiera tengo sentido del tiempo –, las risas de Airzel y Kazarina, y cómo mi compañero Raptorix gritaba mi nombre.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿O a caso ya he despertado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Sea lo que sea, lo siento… Por todo…-Oh Elright… ¿Qué han hecho contigo? –

Tengo los ojos abiertos, o al menos entreabiertos, ¿De dónde vino esa voz? ¿Quién es?-Soy yo Elright, tu amigo y compañero Raptorix –

Creo que al fin perdí mi cordura, Raptorix jamás había hablado, siempre sabíamos comunicarnos con el otro por medio de miradas-Así es, puedo hablar –

Me le quedo mirando, ha sido la veinteava vez en que termino colapsando por el estrés y me desmayo, no me sorprendería que ya haya perdido la cordura, como afirmé anteriormente, pero sigo sin saber por qué no la perdí. Sigo sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Raptorix está a mi lado por suerte, aunque él habla y yo no, creo que perdí la habilidad del habla, razón por la cual, un día, Raptorix me dijo…

"_**-Odiaría no volver a escuchar tu voz ronca y arrogante amigo mío –"**_

Pero yo seguía sin hablar, no he dormido nada desde el día en que Kazarina y Airzel entraron a mi celda y esa maldita bruja me hipnotizó intentando que le dijera en dónde está el elemento, y aún siguen intentando sacármelo a la fuerza ya que yo ni hablo. Desde hace tiempo siento que mi garganta está rota, por eso no hablo, aún en el suelo estoy desangrándome, sonrío pensando que éste es mi final, pero no, alguien entra, un Gundaliano…

-No puedo dejarte morir desangrado…-Decía con un deje de tristeza en su voz, tengo varias heridas en la espalda que son bastante serias y de donde emana _ese_ líquido importante para el cuerpo que para nosotros los Neathianos es morado oscuro, mi costilla está rota y hasta llego a sentir que se clava en algunos de mis órganos, mi pierna derecha y mi brazo izquierdo en un estado peor que mi costilla, creo que no los podré mover nunca más; tengo varias heridas en la pierna izquierda, una de ellas tan seria que deja ver parte del hueso… Pero, aunque soy parte del enemigo, él me ayuda y evita que muera desangrado-Puedo ser Gundaliano, pero no puedo permitir que mueras de ésta forma –

Noto que se va después de ayudarme, es diferente, demasiado como para ser Gundaliano. Vuelvo a pensar cómo están los demás, ¿Linus y la princesa Fabia habrán regresado? ¿Cómo estarán mis compañeros?… ¿Cómo está Serena?… _Mi_ Serena… Separo los labios para intentar decir algo, aunque me duela, pero por lo menos algo-¿Cuánto… Tiempo hemos… Estado aquí…?-Mi voz sonaba estrangulada, pero es porque, me duele demasiado la garganta, lo vuelvo a decir, siento que está rota.

-Al fin hablas amigo mío, al fin hablas-Me responde Raptorix.

En otro momento hubiese reído por la broma de Raptorix, pero aunque quisiera no puedo, algo me lo impide, y ni siquiera sonrío, algo me lo impide de nuevo-Chistoso… –

Se mantuvo serio en todo momento-Entiendo…-Suspiró-No lo sé… Siento que fueron años… –

Me intento incorporar como puedo, pero al menos lo logro, vuelvo a quedarme callado-Veo que no hablarás –

Simplemente niego con la cabeza…

… Hoy sería otro día muy largo, y creo que Raptorix lo notó…

-Elright, deberías dormir, hace años que no lo has hecho –

Negué con la cabeza recostando la cabeza contra la pared, tenía sueño, pero no lo haré, no dormiré, aunque creo que mi subconsciente dice todo lo contrario ya que, como todos estos días, siento los párpados pesados. Pero no puedo bajar la guardia, nunca se sabe los métodos que utilicen conmigo para sacarme la información de dónde está el elemento. Miro una vez más a Raptorix y sonrío un poco, una leve, imperceptible y fallido intento de sonrisa.

Sin resistir más tiempo por el cansancio que tengo, me arrastro al mundo de los sueños… Quizá… Mañana… Pueda volver a mi hogar…

Me desperté al sentir un sabor metálico por mi boca, me llevé el puño a la boca y empecé a toser, llamando la atención de Raptorix-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? –

Empecé a temblar, sentía frío y que el sudor corría por mi rostro, solo asentí-¿Seguro? –

Volví a asentir, miré mi mano, y vi que estaba cubierta por _ese_ líquido morado que veía tan seguido, estuve tosiendo sangre-¡¿Eso es sangre? ¿Elright por qué no me dijiste? Diablos, sí que eres orgulloso! –

Sigo temblando, tengo frío de repente-Estás pálido, ¿Te sientes bien? –

Asentí intentando protegerme del frío con mis brazos, pero no funcionó, siento que me voy a congelar. Escuché un suspiro proviniendo de Raptorix-Te vez más débil que de costumbre, ¿Estás bien? –

Simplemente le miré, como siempre hacíamos, diciéndole con la mirada lo que tenía planeado desde la noche anterior. Como siempre, a la misma hora – si se preguntan cómo se que es a la misma, es porque siempre me despierto a la misma hora y tengo calculado 15 minutos desde que me despierto – vienen Airzel y Kazarina intentando sacarme información acerca del elemento, yo simplemente me quedo callado y no digo nada aunque luego empieza la tortura mental de Kazarina.

Como predije, Kazarina y Airzel se aparecieron, yo me mantuve imperturbable, pero ellos se hartaron de mi resistencia, así que comenzó la tortura mental de Kazarina. Volvía desesperarme y gritaba como un condenado, sentía cómo Raptorix se tensaba al verme así. No sabía si tendría la suficiente energía como para seguir con mi plan, pero tenía que irme de aquí, debía salir de aquí. Cuando todo terminó, caí al suelo volviendo a _**colapsar**_, escuchando cómo Kazarina y Airzel hablaban de una invasión a Neathia.

Me mantuve firme intentando no desmayarme, aunque eso significara debilitarme cada vez más, cierro los ojos lentamente intentando calmarme. Escuché cómo abrían la puerta de mi celda, dejo mis ojos entreabiertos y noto que es un soldado de Gundalia, luego los vuelvo a cerrar y escucho cómo dice…

-Parece que éste tonto volvió a desmayarse… ¡Hora de despertar basura Neathiana!-Estuvo a punto de atacarme con su arma, pero yo lo tomé por la muñeca antes de recibir el golpe-¿Eh?… ¡Te haces el muerto, cobarde!-Sonreí arrogantemente.

Lancé el arma de ese soldado y luego lo lancé a él-Dulces sueños amiguito-Me burlé mirando hacia la salida.

-Qué bueno que hablaste Elright-Me dijo Raptorix.

-Será mejor que no hables-Le respondí yo-Lo digo porque sería muy raro que después de tantos años mi compañero Raptorix, es decir tú, haya hablado si jamás lo hizo –

Noté cómo asintió, eso fue lo único que hizo, a lo que yo también asentí sonriendo. Salí de allí corriendo, aunque me movía con dificultad debido a las heridas que tenía, e intenté que no me descubrieran-Muy bien, aquí nadie nos ve-Tomé a Raptorix con mi mano derecha-A Neathia –

Él solo volvió a asentir y nos transportó a Neathia, en cuanto llegué, pude ver que Dharak destruyó el segundo escudo-¡Han destruido el segundo escudo!-Exclamé al ver cómo desaparecía.

Miré a Barodius que ordenaba que varios de sus Bakugan atacaran, luego me vi rodeado por tres bakugan: dos Subterra y uno Pyrus, me quejé frustrado. Noté cómo un ataque de fuego acabó con los tres Bakugan y, por el impacto, perdí el equilibrio-¡Ah!…-Alcé la mirada al cielo y vi a un Pyrus Dragonoid evolucionado con su compañero humano-¿Pero quién eres tú? –

Vi también a uno de los Bakugan que la princesa Fabia se llevó a la tierra, era Hawktor Ventus, cosa que me sorprendió-¡Capitán Elright! –

-¿Ah?-Volteé y me encontré con la princesa Fabia-¡Princesa Fabia! –

-Escapaste qué gran fortuna –

-Lo hice-Aseguré sonriendo un poco, no iba a mostrarme afectado por las heridas-Pero dígame…-Miré a los dos peleadores con sus Bakugan-¿Quiénes son ellos? –

-Son los aliados que recluté en la tierra-Me decía-Son conocidos como los peleadores Bakugan y son muy valientes –

-Sí, parece que lo son-Respondí algo… Desconfiado.

Después de unos momentos, lanzamos a Aranaut y a Raptorix y se nos aparecieron Gill y Kazarina-Bien bien, ¿Quién te sacó de tu jaula Elright? –

-Alguien será despedido-Dijo ésta vez Gill.

-¡Ja!-Me reí con sarcasmo.

-Estamos listos para proteger el orbe sagrado con nuestras vidas-Dijo la princesa Fabia.

Ambos comenzamos una pelea contra Gill y Kazarina, pero un brillo extraño hizo que desaparecieran como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque, el segundo escudo fue destruido. Más tarde, había fuegos artificiales debido a lo que ocurrió, pero dentro del castillo…

-¡Atención!-Exclamé a los caballeros del castillo que estaban reunidos en el salón del trono – los cuales se mantuvieron firmes –, junto con la reina Serena, los peleadores, y yo-¡Nombro en éste acto a los peleadores en la orden de caballeros del castillo! –

Jamás me habían tocado tantas formalidades, y la reina Serena lo sabía ya que rió un poco en silencio, yo me sonrojé aunque no se notaba-Princesa Fabia, ¿Está segura de esto? –

Ella me asintió-Hmp… Por supuesto, yo también soy una peleadora –

Después de terminar con ésta tontería tan formal, según yo, me retiré de allí, para consternación de la reina Serena. Iba a mi habitación, desde hacía rato me estaban molestando bastante las heridas en mi cuerpo, además, estuve conteniéndome para no empezar a toser de nuevo, no quería que nadie se preocupara por mí. Con dificultad pude llegar a mi habitación, entré y _**cerré con seguro**_ empezando a respirar con dificultad, noté cómo mi uniforme empezaba a mancharse de sangre, al parecer las heridas volvieron a abrirse, tenía una hemorragia, esto no podía ser peor…

-¿Elright?-Genial… Me equivoqué, porque la persona que me llamó, y que estaba tras la puerta, no era otra que la reina Serena-¿Estás bien? –

-Eh… S-sí…-Empecé a buscar una camisa para cambiarme rápido, vamos, vamos, un minuto, ¿Cerré con seguro no? Bueno, por lo menos algo salió bien, porque me apenaría bastante que la reina Serena me viera solo con un pantalón, además de que no quisiera que se preocupara por…

-¡Elright cómo te hiciste eso!-Oh no… O forzó la puerta, o no cerré con seguro.

Me sonrojé un poco y la miré por sobre mi hombro, se veía preocupada-Y-yo… ¡Agh!…-Me quejé al sentir una punzada de dolor y tosí algo de sangre.

-¡Elright!-Se acercó a mí y me ayudó a sentarme en mi cama-¡Cómo te hiciste eso! –

La miré con nostalgia y con una sonrisa débil en el rostro-A-agradé-cese-los… A Kaza… Rina y A-Air… Zel… –

-Pe-pero… ¿Por qué?-Me preguntó preocupada, aunque también se veía molesta.

-Que-querían que… Les di-jera dón… Dónde está el… E-ele… Mento… –

-Y no les dijiste, ¿Verdad?-Me preguntó.

-No, no les di… ¡Agh!…-Volví a quejarme, ésta vez, el dolor fue muy fuerte y, para cuando me di cuenta, caí al suelo mientras todo se oscurecía.

-¡Elright!-Escuché que me gritaba Serena.

Me desperté después de un rato, estaba acostado en mi cama, me incorporé pero di un grito ahogado por el dolor que sentí, estaba vendado, además, un pañuelo mojado cayó a mi regazo, de dónde salió-Tenías fiebre, o tienes-Escuché que me decían, miré hacia dónde provino esa voz, y me topé con la princesa Fabia.

-Princesa Fabia…-Dije sorprendido.

-Mi hermana se quedó contigo desde que te enfermaste-Desvié la mirada-No tienes que ponerte así –

-¿Viste…? –

-Sí…-Por su puesto que las vio, me imaginé-El doctor dijo que dejarán cicatrices –

-Lo sé, lo noté-Le respondí apretando los puños.

-Les conté todo Elright-Miré hacia un lado, y vi a Raptorix-Desde que te capturaron hasta que escapaste –

-Ya veo-Respondí.

Noté cómo Serena entraba, se veía preocupada-¿Estás bien? –

Asentí sonriéndole y vi cómo se sonrojaba-Reina Serena…-Desvié la mirada mientras que la princesa Fabia salía de mi habitación-Yo… –

Se sentó a mi lado-¿Qué ocu…? –

La interrumpí tomándole de las muñecas acorralándola entre la cama y mi cuerpo-Yo… _Lo siento… Lo siento por haberte dejado, lo siento por haber sido débil… Y… Si he de morir en ésta guerra… Lo siento, por jamás haberte dicho que te amo… Te amo_…-La besé en los labios y, para mi sorpresa, me correspondió.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras-Me dijo cuando nos separamos, a lo que ambos sonreímos y nos sonrojamos.

_***:.:.ílogo.:.:.:***_

Abrí los ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol pegando contra mi rostro, estaba cansado, lo admitía, hacía años que no dormía tan bien. Estiré el brazo por debajo de la sábana buscando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, y, como siempre, ella no estaba allí. No me sorprendía, no en verdad, después de todo, hacía años que ella tenía el hábito de despertarse antes que yo, negué con la cabeza sonriendo, típico. Bostecé tapándome el rostro con mi almohada, muy bueno que resultó todo, o al menos, todo resultó más o menos. Neathia venció a Gundalia, ahora somos aliados, y, lo mejor de todo, es que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida: mi boda con Serena.

Sí, ya sé que es increíble, pero digamos que los consejeros de la familia real de Neathia no querían que un _**simple caballero **_se casara con alguien de sangre real, y digamos que fue bastante difícil convencerlos, aún y cuando Serena y yo tenemos a nuestros niños Jin y Felicity, Jin es el mayor y Felicity la menor. Me levanté de la cama y entré al baño para tomar una ducha, dejé que el agua corriera por unos momentos y, recordé, el por qué seguía haciendo eso, bueno, era más bien un hábito jejeje… Pero como sea, un hábito que debí haber perdido hace unos años, contando que, antes me gustaba sentir el agua por un poco más del tiempo necesario – me relajaba –, pero dado que las heridas en mi espalda fueron tan serias que dejaron cicatrices, en los lugares donde están esas heridas no siento nada, siendo sincero: perdí toda sensibilidad en donde en donde están esas cicatrices.

Salí de la duche y tomé una toalla empezando a secarme para luego empezar a vestirme, antes de ponerme la camisa, alguien me abraza por la espalda-Buenos días…-Me dijo con su típica voz angelical.

-Buenos días-Le respondí dándole un beso en los labios a mi amada prometida.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-Preguntó cuando nos separamos, pero ella dejó sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

La besé de nuevo-De lo mejor si tú estabas a mi lado, como el día en que nos declaramos, el día en que causamos que Jin viniera al mundo –

Ella rió por mi comentario-Es como si lo resintieras –

-No lo resiento, solo lo digo por sus _amables_ travesuras –

Volvió a reír-Sí lo sé, ahora terminó asustando a Felicity, Hikary, y a Suteichi, Shun y Jake llegaron molestos como no tienes idea –

La besé en el hombro-Eso no lo sabía…-La miré a los ojos sonriendo-¿Cómo amanecieron esas tres? –

-Bien, Hikary muy alegre y Felicity y Suteichi hablando de Kohaku y Anubis –

Puse mala cara al escuchar el nombre de ese Anubis Ra, no me molesta que sea amigo de mi hija, pero digamos que soy un padre celoso igual que Kazami, ni modo, espero que Kohaku y Anubis tengan suerte porque en la adolescencia no les irá tan bien si se acercan más de lo debido a mi hija y a Suteichi-Más le vale a Anubis alejarse –

Escuché cómo suspiraba, parecía buscar paciencia-Elright, son solo niños –

Suspiré-Bien…-Ambos nos separamos y yo terminé de vestirme, miré a Serena, se veía triste-¿Qué ocurre? –

-¿No lo sentiste anoche?-Negué con la cabeza, sabía a lo que se refería, anoche, una de las tantas noches que pasamos juntos, bueno… Creo que sabrán qué hicimos… Cerré los ojos intentando sentir algo de nuevo, o al menos, intentar sentir sus labios en mi espalda, como anoche, pero no sentí nada en donde me besó, según ella-Por tu expresión, creo que no –

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí-No es nada…-Abrí los ojos mirándola-Te amo… –

-Y yo a ti –

-Buenos días-Nos dijeron Felicity, Hikary y Suteichi, ambas ya estaban listas con sus vestidos, aunque a regañadientes, razón por la cual Serena y yo reímos.

-Buenos días –

No puedo creer todo lo que me ha tocado vivir, desde la muerte de mis padres, la muerte de mi maestro, la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia, las torturas que pasé en Gundalia cuando me capturaron, la muerte de mi amigo Jin, mi declaración a Serena, el fin de la guerra… Y un sinfín de cosas más, pero desde que estoy con Serena, todo ha sido bueno… Claro, exceptuando por la invasión de los Bakugan caos a Gundalia.

Como sea, yo solo sé que, estando al lado de Serena, podré soportar lo que sea… Hasta la muerte…

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Demasiado dramático? Perdonen ^^U, pero por lo menos hubo un final feliz para la historia, ¿No? ^^**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_

_**Anuncio: En mi cuenta de Deviantart, hay una imagen de Elright hecha para el fic ^^, me dio tristeza hacerla T-T**_


End file.
